Recuerdos de un fantasma
by Gingka246
Summary: En está historia Billy va contando los recuerdos que tiene tanto de su vida humana como fantasmal. Ectofeature, SpencerXBilly. Título provisional.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, ya esto yo aquí de nuevo abriendo una historia nueva cuando aún tengo cinco pendientes .-. dos en este fandom, en mi defensa tendré que decir que no me viene la inspiración y que posiblemente este esperando para navidad... no se desesperen conmigo.

Y en segundo lugar estaba intentando poner orden a mis documentos y a mi proyectos cuando de repente abro este archivo, me encuentro las primeras dos líneas escritas y la verdad las ideas empezaron a surgir en mí.

Con está historia quiero cambiar un poco mi narrativa y... no sé... cambiar un poco e ir directa en lugar de ir enredando el rizo (cosa que no se sabe si aún voy a hacer).

Dejenme (si quieren) en los comentarios si les gusta está idea o prefieren que me concentre en las otras.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien como él puede estar con alguien como yo? Vamos, somos como el día y la noche, como el frío y el calor. Expiro y siento como se acurruca más cerca de mí, acaricio su cabello, es hermoso.

Él ha tenido una vida sencilla, yo una más complicada, él es un chico normal y corriente que sueña en convertirse en un director de cine, yo soy un fantasma, el fantasma del gran cantante Billy Joe Cobra. Tal vez está historia no este destinada a acabar bien, ni tan siquiera nos deberíamos haber cruzado si no fuera porque…

Abre los ojos y me mira, me sonríe, tiene una mirada soñolienta.

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunta.

-Van a dar las seis.- le respondo.

Hace una especie de ronroneo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Te quiero.- me susurra.

-Y yo a ti.-le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

Dentro de una hora y media se levantará e ira a la escuela a cumplir un castigo que Ponzi le ha impuesto durante está semana, hoy por suerte llega a su fin ya que es viernes. Normalmente las clases no comienzan hasta las nueve, yo iré con él, principalmente porque lo quiero y en segundo lugar para no estar solo, Spencer tiene a Rajeev y a Shanilla, no tiene mis problemas. Le acarició el pelo, cuando yo estaba vivo me la pasaba rodeado de tanta gente, cuesta creer que en realidad no tuviese a nadie. Cuando fue mi funeral recuerdo que había cientos de personas, en cambio a partir del día siguiente pareció que todos se habían olvidado de mí, de que estaba muerto, nadie regresó nunca.

Hay veces en el las que siento envidia de Rajeev y Shanilla, no sé porqué, pero es un sentimiento de rabia y de odio que después desaparece cuando Spencer y yo volvemos a estar solos, supongo que será porque no soporto que alguien más haga feliz a mi Spencer porque no me gusta compartirlo, me hace sentir prescindible en su vida que puede cambiarme por cualquiera como por ejemplo por Shanilla que aunque Spencer no se dé cuenta ella está completamente enamorada de él.

Cuando me convertí en fantasma me quedé como un año rondando mi tumba, supongo que siempre tuve la esperanza de que alguien apareciese para llorar mi ausencia, pero no fue así. Después me fui a vivir a mi antigua mansión y para mi sorpresa, sorpresa bastante desagradable, descubrí que está la estaban habitando unos tíos míos, pero no Spencer y su familia, ellos llegarían mucho después.

No soportaba la idea de que anduviesen toqueteando mis cosas y fue el colmo cuando decidieron que era el momento de hacer algunas reformas en la mansión, pero ¡quien les daba derecho a hacer lo que se les diera la gana con mi casa!

Entonces comencé a hacer ruidos a medianoche, a abrir y cerrar puertas, a encender y apagar luces, y todo eso que había visto que hacían los fantasmas en las películas. No pillaron la indirecta hasta que empujé a uno por las escaleras.

Después de eso por fin se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba encantada, o más bien que le rondaba un fantasma y se fueron, pero a los pocos meses volvió a aparecer otra persona, esta vez era un futbolista…

Spencer me da un suave beso en los labios:

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunta.

-En lo hermoso que estás cuando duermes. -Esboza una tonta sonrisa al oírlo

-¿Hoy no duermes?

-No, ya sabes que en realidad los fantasmas no necesitamos dormir, tan solo lo hacemos para recordar que en una vida pasada también fuimos humanos. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no descansas más?

-Hace un rato que te notó cepillándome el cabello, me preguntaba si te ocurría algo.

-No, nada, ¿Es qué no puedo?- elevo una ceja.

-No es eso, es que te temblaba la mano al hacerlo.-me da un beso en la mejilla y mira hacia el despertador que tiene de espaldas, son las seis y media, le queda una hora.-¿Hacemos algo?

-Mejor descansa, a saber que estará soñando Ponzi para hacerte en la escuela.

Asiente y entierra su cabeza en mi pecho.

Spencer cumplirá dentro de poco los quince años, se está haciendo mayor y cuando lo haga puede que prescinda de mí y encuentre a alguien más, a alguien que no sea un fantasma... o puede que tan solo me recuerde como un recuerdo feliz de su adolescencia, que tan solo me recuerde como un amigo imaginario… o puede que sencillamente no me recuerde.

Yo no puedo volver a ser un humano por mucho que lo intente, no hay ninguna pócima mágica, ni ningún hechizo porque ser un fantasma implica estar muerto y no hay ningún tipo de magia tan fuerte como para revivir a los muertos, en cambio Spencer si podría ser un fantasma… lo malo es que tendría que morir, ¿Podría renunciar a vivir por mí?

Bajo mi mirada y lo veo, su abdomen se mueve arriba y abajo a causa de su respiración, siento su aliento en mi pecho… No, jamás podría hacerle renunciar a una cosa así, a vivir su vida.

Suena el despertador, marca las siete y media de la mañana, Spencer se estira un poco y mira hacia el despertador:

-Definitivamente odio a Ponzi, podría estar una hora más contigo en la cama si no fuera por él.-se levanta de un salto.

Noto la ausencia de su cuerpo en la cama:

-Sí, creo que yo también lo odio.

Se quita la parte de arriba de su pijama y se pone su típica camiseta con el fantasma rojo. Después me lanza una rápida mirada.

-Ey, no mires.- me dice al ver que no le quitó la vista.

-¿Y qué vería que no he visto ya?- le sonrió con una sonrisa picara.

-Nada, pero no me hace sentir cómodo.- dice.

Recuerdo cuando llegó aquel futbolista a mi mansión, intentó sustituir mis hermosas fotos y estatuas por las suyas, pero tan rápido como se iba a dormir yo las cambiaba de nuevo y tiraba las suyas a la basura.

No duró mucho tiempo, puede que tres meses o menos, después de que le tirase una bola de bolos al píe, casi terminó con su carrera de futbolista.

Y luego poco después había venido a vivir una famosa actriz con su marido, pero para entonces yo ya me encontraba de mejor humor y con ganas de no abandonar mi casa jamás.

Ya que entre esos meses en los que estuvo vacía la casa ocurrido un acontecimiento muy importante para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo el capítulo dos... Espero que les guste. Gracias por apoyar está historia. :3

 _ **N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

Camino junto a Spencer, vamos a la escuela… bueno… "camino" más bien él camina y yo le sigo flotando a su alrededor,pero lo que cuenta es que vamos juntos.

-Nos vengaremos de Ponzi por esto.- le digo.- le gastaremos algún bromazo.

-Sí.- Spencer asiente sonriendo.- Le quitaremos las ganas de que me siga castigando.

Tan pronto como Spencer pone los pies en la escuela Ponzi lo arrastra hacia ese cuarto donde tan solo hay un escritorio y una silla, está vez encima del escritorio hay una hoja de papel y al lado un bolígrafo.

-Quiero que me escribas una redacción sobre que no vas a volver a intentar asustar a nadie dentro del recinto escolar.

-Pero, señor Ponzi, está minando mi creatividad.

-¡Silencio!- y con eso da un portazo y se va.

-Voy a necesitar algo de silencio.-me mira con pena y me hace un puchero.- Realmente no tengo ni idea de que decirle sobre este tema, tan solo se me ocurren ideas para reivindicarme contra esa norma que me quiere imponer a la fuerza.

-Podrías empezar con un "no volveré a asustar al director Ponzi con..." y todo con lo que le hemos asustado, al menos los recuerdos te harán pasar un buen rato.- es la única idea que se me ocurre.

-Genial, así ya tendré por lo menos para medio folio.- Spencer comienza a escribir.

Y mientras él está recordando las fechorías que le hemos gastado a Ponzi mi mente vaga a buscar algún recuerdo que tenga por ahí perdido.

El primer recuerdo que tengo de cuando aún vivía es cuando mis padres me compraron aquel teclado, recuerdo que cada tecla que tocaba hacía un sonido que me hacía sentir feliz, tendría unos tres años, ahora el recuerdo aparece en mi mente borroso y me cuesta ver casi todo, a mis padres, la habitación donde estoy, donde estoy sentado, lo único que veo con claridad es el teclado que tengo entre mis manos.

El rostro de mis padres normalmente aparece desdibujado, no me acuerdo realmente como eran sus caras, apenas recuerdo el color de sus cabellos.

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años, acababa de comenzar mi carrera musical, fue a causa de un viaje de avión, este se estrelló en medio del océano, venían de pasar las vacaciones en Italia, en un pueblecito bañado por las aguas del mar Mediterráneo.

Habían viajado en avión otras veces, sobre todo viajes del trabajo, pero nunca había sucedido nada, ningún fallo, ninguna complicación, ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder en el momento en el que más les necesitaba?

Yo no había podido ir con ellos porque mi representante me había obligado a asistir a clases intensivas de música para saber tocar más instrumentos de los que ya sabía, lo odié con todo mi corazón y a medida que cogí más fama lo cambié por otro y lo abandoné.

No podía soportar el hecho de mirarlo a la cara y preguntame, ¿Por qué no me dejó ir con mis padres? ¿Por qué no me dejó morir? Total, mírame ahora, estoy muerto, me hubiera ahorrado tan solo un par de años más.

-He terminado.- dice Spencer dejando el bolígrafo a uno de los lados de la hoja de papel. Me vuelve a mirar.- Lo siento, Billy, el tiempo se te debió hacer eterno.- hace otro puchero, se ve tan adorable.

-No te creas, se fue rápido.-le contesto.

Rápidos también se me hacían los días de mi cumpleaños, el gran acontecimiento que cambió mi vida fantasmal, cuando mis fans rodeaban la mansión y encendían aquellas velas, casi todas lucían igual, pero eran de diversas formas y colores, era el único acontecimiento importante de mi vida como fantasma antes de que llegase Spencer, me hizo sentir por fin que alguien lamentaba mi muerte, que a alguien le importaba y ese alguien eran miles de personas que se reunían para darme un homenaje todos los años, me hacía tan feliz.

Desde aquel momento decidí que nunca nadie ni nada me sacaría, ni cambiaría mi mansión.

Abrazo a Spencer.

-¿Hoy vemos una película?- le pregunto.

-Sí, si es de miedo, quiero verte gritar como niñito pequeño.

-Uh, voy a necesitar una compensación por eso, broamigo, o al menos algo para librarme del trauma.- le sonrió.

-¿Algo cómo qué?- sonríe inocentemente.

-Ya lo verás.- le doy un suave beso en los labios, mejor guardó energías para la noche.

 _ **En la noche:**_

Una vez más los padres de Spencer no estaban en casa, habían tenido que llevar a Jessica a un campeonato, pero volverían mañana, el sábado en la tarde.

Pone la película en el reproductor de DVD y se sienta en el sofá disponible a mi izquierda, hemos hecho un montón de palomitas, habíamos comprado refrescos suficientes y yo tenía al lado unos botes de deliciosa y suculenta mantequilla de maní.

-Preparate para quedar traumatizado por lo que he podido leer en las críticas de está película tiene muy buenos efectos especiales.

Ya estaba preparándome para cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos.

-No vale hacer trampas, si ni tan siquiera ha comenzado.

Se empieza a escuchar la tenebrosa música de la película por toda la habitación, cojo mi bote de mantequilla de maní y lo abro, tan solo la música ya te da ganas de meterte debajo de la cama hecho un ovillo, le echo una rápida visual a Spencer parece emocionado.

-Para la próxima ponemos uno de mis CDs de música.

-Vale, trato hecho.

Fueron las dos peores horas de mi vida, sin exagerar y Spencer no paró de reírse de mis reacciones a cada segundo, más de una vez me caí del sofá y más de una vez me excusé para ir a coger más comida y refrescos.

Después de acabar la película a Spencer parecía que le dominaba el cansancio mantenía los ojos más cerrados de lo que los tenía abiertos, mientras yo temblaba como una hoja.

-Spencer, deberías acostarte, se te ve cansado.

-Pareces un padre.- bosteza.

-No, solo quiero hacerte cosas mientras duermes.- sonreí a pesar de seguir temblando.

Se ríe.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunto.

-Que pareces un vibrador.- me señala.

-Oh, entonces lo disfrutarás más.

Me tira un cojín haciéndose el ofendido parece que ya está más despierto que dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentar y apoyar está historia.

 ** _No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la habitación, abro los ojos ante la molestia, miro el reloj son las ocho de la mañana, le doy un suave beso en la mejilla a Spencer, levanto un poco las sabanas para ver que tan solo está en ropa interior, sonrió, me vuelven a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior que han conseguido hacerme olvidar la dichosa película de terror… o casi.

Spencer abre un poco los ojos y vuelve a cerrarlos posiblemente este demasiado cansado para levantarse aún.

Miro hacia el techo de la habitación e inspecciono todos y cada uno de los rincones.

Después de la llegada de aquella famosa actriz y de su marido, hubo siempre una tercera persona, un caza-fantasmas que ahora que lo pienso era un farsante más que nada, Hoover lo hace mejor que él.

Tardaron unos seis meses en abandonar la casa y también en darse cuenta de que el tipo era un farsante.

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre huésped y huésped, pero eso a mí me importaba poco, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Uno año después vinieron a vivir una familia compuesta por cinco personas, dos adultos y tres niños con ellos traían un perro, el cual por circunstancias completamente ajenas a mí, desapareció a los cinco días de llegar… pero claro culparon al fantasma… y a la semana se fueron por temor a que les pasase a ellos algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a su mascota.

Miro a Spencer, se está acurrucando junto a mí. Recuerdo el día en que llegaron como si fuese ayer, la mansión había pasado deshabitada como unos dos años, yo casi daba por ganada la batalla y entonces aparecieron…

Recuerdo la primera vez que intente asustarlos para ahuyentarles, era de noche mientras intentaban acomodar sus cosas, yo había cogido un par de cajas y las hacía flotar sobre sus cabezas y de vez en cuando dejaba caer alguna que por poco no les llegaba a dar. Jessica me quito algunas de las manos a base de saltos y patadas… y Spencer... Spencer tan solo se reía.

-No tiene gracia, Spencer.- dijo la madre de Spencer.- Podrías habernos lastimado.

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de que la casa estaba encantada.

-Está casa es fantástica.-dijo Spencer.- Es el mejor lugar para vivir si quiero ser cineasta de películas de terror.

No mencionó que él no tenía nada que ver con los extraños sucesos de la casa, ni con ese, ni con los que ocurrieron posteriormente.

En la primera semana hice que los aparatos electrónicos se estropeaban, las cosas desaparecían mágicamente, se escucharan ruidos ensordecedores de noche que no dejaban dormir a nadie, hice todo eso y posiblemente algo más que no alcanzó a recordar, y no tenían ni planeado volver a mudarse.

Para entonces ya habían decidido cual iba a ser la habitación de cada uno, todos excepto el castaño que todavía seguía buscando donde iba a dormir en la grande y fantástica mansión… ¡Y repito! ¡En está grande y fantástica mansión tuvo que escoger la única habitación que no se había usado desde mi muerte, en la única en la que solía esconderme cuando necesitaba tranquilidad y quería tocar un poco para relajarme, en la única habitación que estaba usando yo como mi "hogar" mientras no me deshacía de los dichosos huéspedes!

Nadie había entrado nunca en el ascensor por miedo al estado en el que se encontraba, estaba algo oxidado y la pintura estaba descamada, pero aún así funcionaba, chirriando estrepitosamente, pero lo hacía.

Al verlo entrar me enoje con él, el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, se tapó la nariz y pisó el suelo polvoriento, en la habitación tan solo había una televisión y un par de muebles viejos.

Se acercó a la ventana para ver la vistas que tenía, pasó una de las manos con intención de quitarle el suficiente polvo como para ver a través de el cristal y en ese momento se lo rompí, tan solo le hice un corte en la mano que había apoyado sobre la ventana. Se llevó la mano a la camiseta y está comenzó a teñirse de rojo, dos grandes lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, recuerdo que no me sentí satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Spencer volvió a bajar en el ascensor y cuando su madre le preguntó como se había hecho ese corte tan feo el respondió que había encontrado la habitación perfecta, solo que estaba llena de polvo y con la ventana rota, le dijo que al intentar recoger los cristales se cortó con uno, y su madre no dudó de él.

Una semana después mientras el padre de Spencer estaba intentando cambiar una bombilla que se había fundido con una escalera. Se la moví y él se cayó, creo que se rompió un brazo y una pierna, nadie achaco este hecho a un fantasma ya que Hugh era bastante torpe… nadie salvo Spencer, pero todo lo que significaba Spencer era una excepción.

Esa noche mientras intentaba hacer ruido como cada noche, se levantó y fue al lugar donde me encontraba, en la cocina.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi familia, házmelo a mí si quieres, pero a ellos dejalos en paz, vivir aquí en Hollywood es una gran oportunidad para nosotros casi no nos lo creímos cuando unos familiares lejanos de mi madre le regalaron la casa, pero ahora veo porqué, ¿Qué te hemos hecho? ¿Por qué nos tratas así? ¿Estás enfadado con alguien?

No le contesté de todas formas no podría oírme, le seguí hasta el ascensor y lo vi subir, ya no chirriaba como antes, habían engraso los engranajes y habían acabado con ese dichoso ruido.

Spencer había decidido agenciarse esa habitación y por el momento tan solo habían cambiado el cristal y limpiado el polvo, Spencer dormía en un colchón en el suelo que habían logrado meter en el ascensor, aún quedaba mucho que hacer y que colocar...

-¿Sueñas despierto?- me pregunta Spencer dándome un beso en los labios.

-No, tan solo recordaba el día en que nos conocimos.- le soy sincero.

-¡Ah! Eras tan insufrible.-me sonríe.- Me alegro de haberte cambiado.

Sale de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A desayunar me muero de hambre.- entra en el ascensor y este se cierra.

Traspaso un par de paredes y llego a la cocina antes que él. Llega a los pocos segundos, abre la nevera.

-¿Nunca sientes que tus padres quieren más a tu hermana que a ti?- le pregunto.

Spencer saca la cabeza de la nevera y después me mira:

-Pues claro que no, sé que ahora mismo le están prestando más atención a Jessica, pero también lo necesita, ¡Tú imaginate lo que puede causar ese bicho suelto, sin vigilancia por toda la ciudad!-bromea. Al ver que no me rió añade.-Además siempre que los necesito están conmigo.

Siento como una punzada de dolor en el interior y me acuerdo de mis padres, ellos iban a ser mi gran apoyo y se fueron cuando más los necesitaba, desde aquella mientras la gran fama de Billy Joe Cobra subía cada vez más, Baruch Cohen caía cada vez más bajo, en un abismo que parecía no tener fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí traigo el capítulo 4, espero que os guste, gracias por los comentarios. Este capítulo me quedo muy corto comparado con el resto, pero es que llegue al final y dije, no hay se queda. Estoy pensando en dar un giro "inesperado" pero aún no veo que cuaje mucho así que... A ver que pasa...

 _ **No soy dueña de Dude That's my ghost**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

Recuerdo que aveces cuando estaba vivo me preguntaba, ¿Verdaderamente soy feliz? Y yo mismo me respondía, ¡Pues claro que tengo que ser feliz!, no todo el mundo llega tan lejos como he llegado yo.

Sí, Billy llegaste tan lejos para después estrellarte.

Spencer acaba de desayunar.

-Billy, ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te notó algo distante, ¿estás enfadado?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que estaba maquinando lo que vamos a hacer hoy mientras tus padres no están, ¡Podríamos montar una fiesta…!

-Definitivamente no.-sentencia Spencer

-¿Y qué gran hazaña podemos hacer entonces?

Spencer se lleva la mano a la barbilla y empieza a pensar.

-Pues no sé, podemos grabar algo en la casa con más tranquilidad… realmente no lo sé.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Bueno, pues hagamos eso, tu prepara el guión o retócalo mientras yo voy a buscar a Rajeev.

Salgo volando de la mansión y voy al Wifri con un poco de suerte Rajeev se encontrará allí cortejando a Lolo, como siempre.

Al llegar lo encuentro dentro de una papelera, creo que he llegado en el momento oportuno.

-Ey.- le digo mientras le ayudo a levantarse.- Spencer está pensando en hacer una película, ¿Te apuntas?

Un pequeño flashback llega a mí, dura apenas unos segundos, fue de cuando hice una película, tendría unos trece años o así, el director era insufrible y él y yo parecía que hacíamos una competición para ver quien era más que quien.

-Por supuesto.

-Genial, pues ahí te esperamos.

Y regreso volando a la mansión, allí encuentro a Spencer escribiendo en la tablet, sentado en el sofá del salón y vestido completamente.

-Podías seguir en ropa interior, a mí no me importaría.- le digo desilusionado.

Spencer levanta por unos segundos la vista y luego vuelve a bajarla, aún puedo sentir en mis labios el primer beso que nos dimos, no era tanto el contacto físico como los sentimientos que habían despertado, el hecho de que la persona a la que amas te corresponda, sentir un torbellino de emociones por primera vez, sentirme amado por una vez…

Sentirme amado por una vez, esa era la razón por la que comencé a salir con Madame X, ya sabía que su amor por mí era enfermizo, pero yo en aquel momento quería cambiar, dejar de tener simples aventuras con las chicas, quería que alguien me quisiese por una vez y no que me viesen como el ídolo detrás de una pantalla, tan solo como el gran Billy Joe Cobra, quería que viesen más de mí, pero parece ser que me equivoqué, Madame X solo me quería y me quiere como una figura de plástico, como si solo le importase mi aspecto y quien soy como un trofeo que a todos enseñas para que te admiren, no quería la otra parte de mí, mi personalidad, lo que puede ver más allá de una pantalla o de mi estado de embriaguez...

Recuerdo el día en que dejó de interesarse por mí y de perseguir a mi fantasma como si fuese ayer, fue una punzada de dolor terrible, si Madame X la fan más loca y más obsesionada que tenía dejaba de interesarse por mí eso significaba que Billy Joe Cobra, es decir, yo, estaba perdiendo fama, poco a poco se olvidaría mi nombre como hicieron con mi persona y se olvidaría para siempre ese pequeño pedazo que deje de mí en el mundo de los vivos… pero por suerte Spencer y los demás lo solucionaron.

Al pensar en ello me acuerdo de Hoover, la verdad es que conocí poco después de conocer a Spencer, Madame X debía tener sus sospechas sobre que todavía estaba en mi mansión debió ser por los rumores que se habían iniciado a causa de lo que les acontecían a las personas que vivían en ella, no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro debió tardar años en encontrar a alguien que valiese la pena y cumpliese todas sus exigencias… Era y es una mujer difícil de complacer, pero claro nada es lo suficientemente difícil ni imposible para el gran Billy Joe Cobra… así sobreviví a ella hasta que deje de respirar...

Suena el timbre acaba de llegar Rajeev. Spencer se levanta y va a abrirle yo le sigo detrás, pensando en lo fácil que era ocultar la soledad de Baruch Cohen detrás de una fiesta de Billy Joe Cobra, creo que ese fue el motivo, el no sentirme querido por la gente que me rodeaba, por el que comencé, comencé a emborracharme, a salir con chicas y a poner esa sonrisa tan falsa que parecía que a todos les gritaba estoy bien.

-Lo estoy, estoy bien…-digo en alto.

Spencer me mira extrañado y Rajeev igual, sin que me diese cuenta estamos de vuelta en el salón.

-Billy, ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- me preocupa Spencer, puedo notar preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.- le respondo y por primera vez en todos mis años como fantasma me doy cuenta que sueno como el viejo y muerto Billy Joe Cobra.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí traigo el capítulo 5, un dato importante, en mi historia Spencer y Billy no se conocían antes de que el último nombrado estuviera muerto. Gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, verdaderamente no quiero que está historia sea tan triste... .-. pero parece ser que es lo único que se hacer, historias tristes y teatro de lo absurdo... aunque en mi caso es narración...

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

Han comenzado a grabar en la piscina, algo de un aventurero que será atacado por un calamar gigante… ¿O era un pulpo? Billy, por favor, céntrate, préstale atención a Spencer... pero la sensación de vació no me abandona.

Rajeev se ha cambiado de ropa para grabar supongo que para no mojarse ya que acaba de salpicarme al saltar a la piscina gritando.

-...Y corten. Vale ya tenemos la primera parte.

Spencer se vuelve a mirarme:

-Voy a traer unas toallas.- y con la cámara todavía en la mano entra en la mansión.

Miro a Rajeev y él me mira a mí. Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los dos como la primera vez que estuvimos solos, aquella vez nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero parece ser que ahora ninguno de los dos quiere romper el hielo, supongo que porque la última vez casi perdemos a Spencer.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- deja las toallas sobre la tumbona que está al lado de mí.-Ahora filmamos la segunda parte y después te invito a tomar algo al Wifri… con suerte estará Lolo.

Eso parece animar a Rajeev que está volviendo al borde de la piscina para volver a lanzarse y fingir que se ahoga porque algo lo arrastra.

Recuerdo que cuando estaba vivo una vez estuve a punto de ahogarme en esa misma piscina, me caí del flotador en el que estaba a causa de quedarme dormido, creo que llevaba días durmiendo unas dos o tres horas a causa de las fiestas, las entrevistas, los actos benéficos, grabar nuevas letras... y creo que algún que otro concierto estaba también por medio, por suerte el maquillaje ocultaba bastante bien las ojeras, el nuevo mánager era un auténtico déspota, tenía ganas de mandarlo al diablo, pero no podía por el contrato.

Aveces echaba de menos a mi antiguo representante, él no era tan exigente, pero la idea de verle a la cara y recordar lo de mis padres y también que su rostro me recordase una y otra vez que me había salvado la vida al no dejarme ir con ellos…

El ruido de un chapuzón me despierta de mis pensamientos.

-… Perfecto, en una sola toma la segunda parte.

Rajeev sale de la piscina y comienza a secarse con las toallas.

-Creo que mejor me voy a buscar un secador. - Spencer vuelve a entrar en la mansión con la cámara en la mano.

-Y... ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la relación?- me pregunta Rajeev de repente.

Me encojo de hombros:

-Perfectamente.

Otra vez se hace ese maldito silencio incómodo y Spencer parece tardar lo suyo en llegar.

-¿Qué tal los intentos de conquista con Lolo?- le pregunto yo está vez, aunque en el fondo no me interesa tan solo quiero llenar este silencio.

-Bien, yo siento que cada vez cae más a mis pies.

"Sí, seguro"- alcanzó a pensar…

En ese momento otro pequeño flashback aparece, recordándome a mi mismo que si Madame X no hubiese insistido tanto en que saliésemos nunca le habría dado ninguna oportunidad llevaba como dos años o tres insistiéndome hasta que asenté la cabeza y decidí tener una especie de relación "seria" con alguien.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hace, solo tienes que seguir insistiendo y demostrarle que tú eres la única persona que la ama de verdad, tarde o temprano se sentirá sola, no querida y recurrirá a ti.- le digo, pienso en mí mientras le doy este consejo, en todo lo que había pasado antes de que aceptase salir con Madame X y mentalmente me digo " Que a mí Madame X solo me quisiese por ser una persona famosa no significa que Rajeev quiera lo mismo de Lolo, él es diferente" .

-¿En serio?- me mira extrañado.- Es la primera vez que me dices eso, es demasiado amable para venir de ti.

No contesto, en ese momento vuelve Spencer con un secador que funciona con pilas y con lo que parece ser la ropa de Rajeev.

Rajeev se seca un poco, coge su ropa y entra en la mansión para cambiarse.

Tan pronto como estamos solos Spencer me da un abrazo.

-Billy, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto triste, ¿No quieres contármelo?

Lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Spencer, no te preocupes tanto, tan solo es…-hago una pausa y medito durante un par de segundos sobre si contárselo o no.-Que estoy recordando cosas que me hacen dudar si en el pasado fui verdaderamente feliz o no.

Me da un beso en la mejilla con intención de consolarme.

-No deberías pensar tanto en el pasado, no puedes cambiarlo, deberías vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro.

-Ya, pero sin pasado no hay presente ni futuro.

-¿Y en qué te va a ayudar lamentarte?

Está vez soy yo el que le doy un beso a él, pero en la frente:

-No lo sé, siento que me falta algo, que me ocurre algo, desde ayer he comenzado con todo estos recuerdos y ni siquiera sé porqué.-hago una pausa.- Spencer, soy muy feliz contigo.

-Y yo contigo, Billy.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos al Wifri o queréis algo de tiempo a solas?- pregunta Rajeev interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Vamos.- dice Spencer, me mira y me sonríe, su mirada está llena de ternura y cariño.

 _ **En la noche:**_

Los padres de Spencer han vuelto, parece ser que su hermana Jessica ha vuelto a ganar otro torneo, están ahora mismo cenando abajo en la cocina, yo me he excusado como pude con Spencer para estar un rato a solas en la habitación.

Las cosas en el Wifri habían salido relativamente bien, como siempre Rajeev había sido rechazado por Lolo y Spencer tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar animarlo.

Mientras yo me la pasaba viendo un programa de televisión en el que al parecer me mencionaron y por una vez alguien sabía la respuesta.

Enciendo la televisión con intención de ponerme a ver algo y entonces de nuevo un recuerdo aparece como un destello.

Es de cuando comenzaron a remodelar está habitación a quitarle los viejos muebles y a ponerle los nuevos, a subir la televisión, el ordenador… No voy a mentir, realmente intente impedir todo eso, tiré varias de las partes de los diversos muebles por la ventana, pero como siempre Spencer tenía excusas para todo hasta consiguió que sus padres le dejasen montar solo las cosas, cosa que realmente no sé le daba muy bien porque se perdía entre las instrucciones… cuando no se las rompía yo, claro.

Y un día, según me contó, mientras él y su padre guardaban mis viejos muebles en el garaje para después tirarlos encontró mi púa favorita de guitarra en uno de los cajones de una mesita de noche, la había puesto yo personalmente ahí para recordar todos y cada uno de mis mejores momentos, pero parece ser que con toda la rabia que traía dentro y a los problemas a los que me enfrentaba debí olvidarme completamente de ella...Realmente no me enteré de que la tenía hasta que él me la enseño,antes de que me lo dijese creí haberla perdido para siempre, supongo que debió conservarla porque me debió oír gritar por primera vez en la mansión y pensó que era un objecto mágico… La verdad ¡Yo que sé que le estaba rondando por la cabeza!

No se lo puse fácil para llegar a ser mi amigo, pero él me entendía, por fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar después de tantos años, alguien que detuviese las reformas o lo que no me gustase que fuesen a hacer en la casa, alguien que me compraba mi mantequilla de maní, alguien al que le gustaba mi música, pero tampoco era un gran fan…

-Billy.-la puerta del ascensor se abre y Spencer entra en la habitación.-¿Escuchamos alguno de tus CDs y tus grandes éxitos?

-Toda mi música es un gran éxito.- le digo haciéndome el ofendido.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que entre toda tu música tendrás algunas canciones favoritas.

-¿Me estás haciendo escoger entre mis bebés?- me llevo la mano derecha al pecho.

-Mejor busco en Internet la valoración de tus canciones según tus fans.- Spencer se da por vencido y enciende el ordenador aunque puedo ver que está sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de Recuerdos de un fantasma, no pude traerlo antes porque verdaderamente en septiembre estoy muy ocupada y el que deje a medio hacer no me convencía y al menos este si lo ha hecho.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios y a todos los que apoyan está historia.

 _ **N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

Otra vez la maldita luz en los ojos con lo bien que estaba soñando con que estaba vivo y volvía a dar conciertos.

Pienso en la vez en la que pude hacerme visible por una tarde para dar un concierto, recuerdo que al día siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa, los críticos se lo tomaron bastante mal, me tachaban como "la réplica imperfecta de Billy Joe Cobra", pero los fans se lo tomaron relativamente bien, al menos era una oportunidad para volver a escuchar a su ídolo ya que la voz según ellos era similar aunque no me consideraban el gran y verdadero Billy Joe Cobra... por el momento voy a mantenerme alejado de las gaviotas.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia Spencer, una vez más sigue dormido, le doy un suave beso en la mejilla, amo despertarme antes que él y contemplarlo mientras duerme , se ve tan lindo.

Abre poco a poco los ojos, tiene una mirada soñolienta. Intenta darse la vuelta para ver el despertador, pero lo detengo, no quiero perder su hermoso rostro de vista.

-Aún es demasiado temprano, son casi las ocho.- le susurro al oído.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con la intención de volverse a dormir, pero su teléfono suena, está al lado del despertador, estiro una mano y se lo cojo, miro quien llama, es Shanilla, se lo paso a Spencer y él lo contesta.

-No, tranquila Shanilla, estaba casi levantado, no me despertaste.- miente a medias, se le escapa un bostezo, apoya su cabeza en mi cuello y poco a poco se le van cerrando los ojos.-Sí te estoy escuchando.

Le doy un beso en la frente, abre un poco los ojos, una rendija con espacio suficiente para verme el rostro borroso, me sonríe. Sigue la conversación durante un par de minutos hasta que de repente Spencer abre los ojos como si algo de lo que le hubiese dicho Shanilla le hubiese sorprendido, cuelga el teléfono, supongo que ha interrumpido la conversación porque no se ha despedido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le pregunto.

-Nada importante.- Sé que me está mintiendo, pero no le doy importancia, ahora no es el momento para hablarlo, yo también le he mentido alguna que otra vez a Spencer con la única intención de no hacerle daño.

Se acurruca aún más cerca de mí, como si eso fuera posible y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero- me susurra.

-Y yo a ti- le contesto.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con la intención de volverse a dormir, pero será un esfuerzo inútil ya que perderá más de una hora intentándolo.

A las nueve menos siete se levanta, se dirige a la cocina y desayuna, lo observo, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra el uno al otro, básicamente porque están sus padres allí también, le están preguntando sobre el instituto, las clases, los compañeros…

Los escucho, pero no aparto la vista de Spencer, por unos segundos me pregunto si nuestra relación será así siempre, como si yo no existiese para su familia.

A decir verdad yo no creo en los finales de felices para siempre, es decir, en mi vida tanto como fantasma como vivo las únicas relaciones así que he visto han sido o en el cine o en los cuentos, no digo que no existan simplemente que no son muy fáciles de encontrar, nada dura para siempre.

Las respuestas de Spencer a sus padres son casi siempre monosílabas y escuetas como si no quisiese contar más de la cuenta.

Termina de desayunar y se vuelve a meter en el ascensor, entro con él.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo que te dijo Shanilla no era importante?

Baja la cabeza por unos segundos y mueve los ojos aún lado y al otro como si estuviera pensando en que decirme.

-Billy, realmente no es nada importante, es una tontería…

Se hace un silencio:

-¿Seguro de ello?

Vuelve a pensar sobre lo que va a decirme y finalmente se da por vencido.

-Shanilla hoy mencionó que había escuchado una noticia, la noticia de la desaparición del cantante JTT.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- lo que dice me pega de imprevisto.

-Dijeron que ha sido tan extraña como la tuya, pero realmente creo que solo lo han hecho para darle más vuelo a la noticia.

El ascensor llega a la habitación de Spencer, él se tumba en la cama y me mira como si esperase una respuesta por mi parte.

-Bueno, la verdad es que puede ser… no te digo que no.

-Te acuerdas de… ¿Cómo?

Se hace un nuevo silencio entre los dos, siento como a Spencer le incomoda hablar del tema, la verdad es que a mí también no es como si a uno le gustase recordar todos los días cual fue el momento exacto de cuando dejó de respirar.

-La verdad es que no y doy gracias por ello, no es un recuerdo muy agradable de tener en tu subconsciente.-Le sonrío, pero la sonrisa dura muy poco en mis labios.

Me tumbo al lado de Spencer aunque mi cuerpo no llega a tocar la cama, los dos miramos al techo.

-Sabes, en las historias normalmente cuando alguien mira al techo de su habitación suele ver esas estrellas adhesivas fluorescentes…

-Pues aquí no hay estrellas, básicamente porque el cielo en las películas de terror suele estar nublado… o en las que no lo está no es como si te está persiguiendo un monstruo y te paras a admirar las estrellas.

Logra sacarme una carcajada.

-Puede ser, aveces cuando el personaje está desorientado suele mirar al cielo y allí encuentra cientos de estrellas iluminándole el camino o al menos si supiese guiarse por ellas lo harían.-Hago una pausa.- Lo que menos me gusta de las películas de terror, o al menos en las que sueles hacerme ver, es como el director logra hacer que te encariñes con un personaje para después matarlo.

-No siempre es así.

-Lo sé.

Reina del nuevo el silencio, me vuelvo a ver a Spencer y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla, adoro los momentos así. Spencer me roba un beso de entre los labios.

-Dentro de poco va a salir el Axe Maniac 3 – me comenta.

-¡Oh no! Ya tuve suficiente con el dos.

Está vez es él el que se ríe.

-Para una vez que me salvaste en lugar de ser al revés.

Le saco la lengua y él sonríe.

En el interior hay algo que me dice que debería preocuparme por lo que le debe estar sucediendo a JTT, pero al diablo, quiero disfrutar de este momento todo lo que pueda y más.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo... a ver cuanto más me dura el tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ya que me empiezan los dichosos exámenes.

Gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia.

 ** _No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

Miré una vez más a Spencer, por fin se había quedado dormido, volví la vista hacia el despertador, eran sobre las doce de la noche, me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el estudio de grabación, llegue en apenas dos minutos, me senté en una de las sillas y tomé una guitarra que estaba apoyada en el suelo, me puse a acariciar las cuerdas para sentirlas rozar contra mis dedos.

Lo de JTT me llevaba rondando por la cabeza aproximadamente todo el día en un segundo plano ya que le había prestado más atención a Spencer que a ese tema, pero no se había ido.

Dejo de acariciar las cuerdas y pongo mi mano alejada de ellas, comienzo a hacer amago como de tocar una melodía sin hacerlo, todos en la mansión están durmiendo y no quiero despertarlos.

Sé que no debería darle tantas vueltas a lo de JTT, pero no puedo evitarlo y eso me da rabia.

Miro de nuevo las cuerdas de la guitarra y la apoyo de nuevo en el suelo, me levanto de la silla, esto no está funcionando.

Por unos segundos me veo de nuevo estando vivo, siempre me encerraba aquí cuando quería estar tranquilo y que me dejasen en paz, me sentaba en la silla que ahora tengo justo en frente de mí y cogía la guitarra y me ponía a tocarla, ahora eso ya no funciona como antes, ya no me funciona, ya no tengo de quien huir cuando nadie me ve, ni me escucha, ni se acuerda de mí.

No es que me importase la desaparición de JTT, ¿Para que mentir?, lo único que me importa es que él realmente me admiraba y yo me sentí muy feliz, por fin había inspirado a alguien de verdad para que cumpliese sus sueños... y eso me hizo aparecer en múltiples de sus entrevistas como fuente de inspiración, mientras JTT viviese, Billy Joe Cobra podría seguir llegando a más gente, tener más fans y no caer en el olvido.

Mientras JTT viviese…

-Oh vamos, ni que ya estuviese dando por sentando que está muerto.- digo en voz alta intentando desquitar lo que siento por dentro, como si alguien estuviese escuchándome.

Me cruzo de brazos, da igual, no tiene remedio y ya que esto no funciona me voy de aquí.

Regreso de nuevo a la habitación con Spencer, me tumbo a su lado y estoy apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho.

-Sabes me hubiera dado tiempo a echar un polvo con mi amante y no te hubieses dado cuenta.

Me río, intenta vengarse de mí por haberlo dejado solo.

-Necesitaba mi espacio.- me justifico.

-Lo sé, solo me estaba metiendo contigo y ahora cállate que intento dormir.

Se vuelve hacia mí y cierra los ojos, tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Al menos no te he dejado con tu amante hasta el alba.

Spencer abre un ojo.

-No creo que aguantase tanto tiempo, tarde o temprano me aburriría de ella.

Por unos instantes recuerdo cuando Spencer aún estaba interesado en Mallory, por aquel entonces yo no sabía que me gustaba Spencer, pero aún así no iba a compartirlo con nadie, cada vez que la veía… y la sigo viendo me hierve la sangre solo de pensar que alguna vez a Spencer le gustó, fui feliz aquella vez que la asuste y tenía tanto miedo que se iba a mudar a… no recuerdo exactamente a dónde, pero lo importante es que se iba, pero por culpa de todos los problemas que le estaba causando a Spencer tuve que dejar a un lado mi odio por ella y concentrarme en que el futuro amor de mi vida estuviese bien, sin que nadie le echase la culpa de la ida de Mallory.

En el futuro amor de mi vida…

-No creo que ella a ti te aguantase tanto tiempo.

Me da la espalda, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Pues tú lo haces.

-Porque yo te quiero.

Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y me mira a los ojos, me da un rápido beso en los labios y vuelve a darme la espalda, sonrío y me abrazo a él.

 **Mañana siguiente:**

Apenas han hablado en las tres primeras horas de clase, me he sentado entre ellos en la cafetería a la hora del recreo.

Shanilla me mira un par de veces, pero no llega a decirme nada.

-Solo te informaba- le dice Shanilla.- Pero te lo tomas como si te hubiese ofendido...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- Le responde Spencer.- Solo olvidemoslo, ¿Vale?

Actualmente veo lo de olvidarse de JTT un poco complicado ya que sale en las televisiones, en cualquier canal,se hacen comentarios constantemente de lo que avanza la investigación de la policía, sale en primera página de los periódico y al poner la radio cada x tiempo te salta la noticia de su desaparición.

Sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo que se olviden de él, todos salvo su familia y sus fans, otros simplemente recordaran la anécdota, como yo recuerdo la anécdota de aquel chico de doce años que desapareció cuando yo tenía su misma edad, no sé supo más de él, se lo trago la tierra y dos meses después cuando la prensa dejó de hacerle caso al tema casi todo el mundo se olvido de él, tal vez dentro de unos cuantos años esa noticia vuelva a salir en el periódico, pero está vez con el titular de la familia de Ángel Martínez pide que se le declaré muerto y se cierre el caso o tal vez se cumplen veinticinco años de la desaparición… Quien sabe, puede que tal vez otra vez vuelva a saber de él, de lo que fue de su caso de momento me lo imagino en la mesa de algún policía o detective cogiendo polvo debajo de un montón de casos más recientes, no es un pensamiento muy esperanzador lo sé y menos para su familia.

Rajeev aparece de improvisto y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Algún plan para está tarde, Spencer?

Miro a Rajeev por el rabillo del ojo, tiene una gran sonrisa de oreja o reja, eso significa que ha conseguido algo.

-Mmm… debería comenzar a estudiar biología.- comenta Spencer, apoyando el codo izquierdo en la mesa y llevándose en dedo indice de la mano izquierda al lado de la comisura de los labios.

-Sí deberías.- comenta Shanilla.

-Pero, podríamos quedar para ir a comprar algunas cosas con tu mejor amigo…- Al decir, carraspeo un poco la garganta, pero Rajeev no me presta atención.- le dije a Lolo que la iba a ayudar con una fiesta que va a montar el miércoles…

-¿Qué le ibas a ayudar o que se los ibas a hacer?- Shanilla mira a su hermano sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-¿Qué más da? El caso es que me ha dejado al cargo de algo muy importante para ella, no dañar su imagen.

-¿Y te ha dejado así de buenas a primeras? Eso es sospechoso.- comenta Spencer.

Rajeev me mira y supongo que busca en mi algún tipo de apoyo que no le doy, ni pienso darle.

Después de ver que no consigue nada de mí vuelve de nuevo la vista a Spencer.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.-mira hacia el techo.

-Genial.- Rajeev se vuelve a ir.

-Deberías comenzar a estudiar biología.- comento, miro hacia Spencer.-Te ahorrarías meterte en algún enredo.

Spencer mira a Shanilla.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo tirado, él es mi amigo.

Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Spencer es que intenta ser una buena persona con todo el mundo aunque a veces como todos meten la pata hasta el fondo.


End file.
